Momoiro Kitsune
by XxOliviaAmutoFanXx
Summary: Ikuto Tsukiyomi is a rather wealthy businessman who traveled to a different part of Japan as a part of his job. When he did so, he finds Amu Hinamori a girl with strawberry pink hair and fox ears! What happens when he takes her home and makes her his "
1. Momoiro Kitsune

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shugo Chara or any of the original characters. I also don't own Absolute boyfriend which has a similar plot.

**Summary: **Ikuto Tsukiyomi is a rather wealthy businessman who traveled to a different part of Japan as a part of his job. When he did so, he finds Amu Hinamori a girl with strawberry pink hair and fox ears? What happens when he takes her home and makes her his "pet", but also finds out something very shocking later on? Rated M for a reason.

**Note to the Readers: **I had the urge to make another story. I wanted to try and write from past tense because I get confused when doing so this will be like my guinea pig experiment. Don't expect it to be that good, even though I usually hate it but the readers love it ._. anyways!

Pink. The color of love. Pink is the color that represents friendship, femininity, warmth, cotton candy, and soft, warm memories. I learned why I came to adore that color more and more years ago. I remember when I first met her, in an unfamiliar part of Japan that I was required to travel to. My career required us to meet in a different part of Japan; we looked for people to survey about what would be the perfect solution to finding their soulmates, and how they could meet them.

This currently still is the company I work for: however, I am the founder of this company. The company that creates a perfect soulmate for the community of this world. Not only do we ship in Japan, but also to different parts of the world. But first, it all started when I needed a new place to discuss with the other members of this company. And a certain girl with the aura pink, had just the right ignition in my brain for a new Hitoaino number. The different numbers signify the serial number given; each number stands for all the personality traits combined to create the perfect number for the person. Hitoaino is the general word for both genders of people with human-like qualities. The function just like the normal human would, and more. They excel with things beyond the normal functions of a human.

While I was traveling and surveying people around Hiroshima, a part of Japan that I was unfamiliar with, I found a very interesting kitsune. But not only was she a fox, she was also a human. This girl, I found out, was named Amu Hinamori. She was wandering the streets of Hiroshima, receiving odd looks. The reason being not only because she had strawberry pink hair, but also because she had fox ears and a fox tail. The main reason I stopped was not only because of the rare color of hair and fox ears and tail, but also because she was only wearing a sheer white blanket to cover her body. How could that be possible? I was puzzled too at the time.

The story was long and was very complex. This is how it went.

**Thus the Story Continues: (Past PoV Ikuto):**

I was walking down the streets of Hiroshima and gathering a variety of opinions from the people. Often times I would travel all around the world just to get a better idea of what the people look for in a lover. I bet you're wondering: you must be a player. No at the time I was a little bit mischievous, but I was not a player. I never fell in love with anyone until I met her.

"Um Excuse Me. Do you think you could spare some change for me? I don't have any money, and I didn't know that you needed money to get things." The girl said in a hushed voice while her face was bright red. I perused her figure carefully, she was gorgeous. I smiled brightly and extended my hand to her. "If you need a place to stay, you can stay with me." with that, she smiled brightly and nodded her head then said thank you.

With that, I led her through the streets of Hiroshima and went shopping for clothes for her. I then gathered all of my research and then returned to the hotel I was currently staying at during the time. I then made a hole in the back so her tail could be free from the back side. I did this to most of her clothes but some of them I just had her stick her tail in and hide it. Most of the time, I would have her wear jackets and wear the hood, so people wouldn't question why I have a girl that's half fox half human.

For the most part it was quite an odd relationship and she was very tempting for me. I was tempting to go over there and rip her clothes off and have my ways with her. But I knew I couldn't do that. At the point she was at, she was far too innocent to be doing those sorts of things. I later found out that she was abandoned at birth but was in a deep sleep for nearly her whole life. Since her mother had left her after finding out that she became pregnant with a man that was 60% fox and 40% human, she abandoned Amu. Amu was asleep for nearly her whole life, and only awakened after both the woman and the man died; both who had part in the birth of their daughter.

Strange, I know. But it was reality. Odd things happen everyday. You can't stop them, and you can't help but be intrigued in them. Yes I was very intrigued with her. I later learned that she was only a year younger than I; she was only twenty at the time. That meant no alcohol for her. Though she was probably too innocent for that too. That meant that at time, I was twenty one. In my opinion, this means you have reached full adulthood to it's fullest. Meaning not only can you have sex, but you can drink alcohol, smoke, and all the other things of life. Although I didn't smoke, or drink that often. The one thing that shocked me beyond belief: Amu had sharp teeth. I observed this very closely when one evening, we were eating dinner and her fang like teeth structures pierced into her grilled cheese sandwich. I quivered at the thought that those would be sharp enough to kill someone; stabbing it through someone's flesh and bones.

Amu looked at me with confusion visible within her face, but I just waved my hand back and forth as if to say: 'it's nothing'. We talked very often and the more I talked to her, the more freely we would discuss things.

The end of this chapter for now. Review please! I will continue my other stories too! :D This idea was so random but I kinda like it. But I think it's boring too though. Oh well. It will get more exciting I promise!


	2. Houseki

**Olivia: ****-Singing-** _"Oh I wish I owned __**Shugo Chara**__, but sadly I do __**NOT**__"._** -then breaks out crying-**

**Ikuto: **… What the Fuc-

**Olivia:** Watch your language young man.

**Ikuto:** I'm older than you.

**Olivia:** Maybe in here you are, but originally in the manga: you were only fourteen but you were just bad ass and it made you seem older so HA.

**Ikuto: -Throws a brick at Olivia's head, then starts to laugh after he hears her screaming and crying-**

**Amu: -Sigh-** Why am I always the one doing the disclaimer: **Olivia doesn't own anything except the changed plot. Oh and she also told me earlier to thank the readers for all the reviews she got. So Thanks Everyone! Oh and she also doesn't own baby by Justin Bieber. I also don't own Houseki by Marina Inoue. Watch Le Portrait de Petit Cossette on youtube! :D I want someone to review the new fanfiction I made but no one has ." I don't even feel like continuing so please!~ just copy and paste it into the search box thingy! Arigatou minna~!**

The days went on, and Amu started to change in many ways. The first day I took her to my house, or more like hotel at the time, she was all flustered and quiet. It made things really awkward between the two of us. Whenever I tried to talk or get closer, she'd always cringe or blush as red as a tomato. I got the impression she had a crush on me, but that's not the case. She put on her 'shy' act even though later, I discovered that she is very outgoing.

**This is how the first day went:**

"So this is where we'll be staying for now my dear. You see, I'm the founder of this company and we had a business trip to Hiroshima, so we'll be returning to my normal home in Sapporo. You're going to have to wear jackets most of the time to cover your ears. There's no saying what will happen if they find out that they have a er- fox or half fox- inside of their hotel." I said as soon as we entered the luxury suite in the expensive hotel. She nodded her head until she bowed down with respect, and I looked at her with confusion. That is, until she said: "Thank you so much for letting me stay with you uh..." She said not knowing my name. "My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. It's a pleasure to meet you...?" I said also not knowing her name. "M-My name is Amu Hinamori. It's nice to meet you as well." She said while stuttering.

I smiled brightly and led her inside of the room. I guess she didn't realize how big the room was, not being able to clearly get a full view of the room. "Sugoi~!" She said while her large, twinkling, golden orbs wandered around the room. The reason why she didn't get the chance, is because we were in the hallway when we were talking, and I was unlocking the room at the time. "How could you afford all of this Tsukiyomi-San?" she said while still looking around the room. "Just call me Ikuto. I must admit, I am on the wealthier side." I said with a confident smirk. Her golden eyes widened and I came closer to her face throwing her off guard. "But could I call you Amu as opposed to Hinamori san, A-mu?" I whispered inside of her ear seductively while my face was only mere inches away.

Even though she was so innocent, she knew at the time that if we got too close; our paths would collide. Nothing would ever be the same. But even so, I was unable to stop myself from doing something guilty. While she was gazing into my violet colored eyes I took the opportunity to lean forward and place a gentle peck on her luscious lips. I pulled back abruptly, realizing the wrongness in what I had just did to her. Her face was as bright as the pink hair on her face; I must admit, she was so beautiful when she blushed. "W-What was that for...?" she said while tears streamed down her face. Remorse. Something that drove me insane, and made my bones tingle. "I-I don't know." even I didn't know what to say at the time. There was one thing I knew though. I needed to cheer her up and sincerely apologize for shocking her. I wouldn't be surprised if that was her first at the time. But later on, I found out that I was precisely correct. "Amu, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." I said while I led her over to the couch and sat down and soothingly stroked her hair. She was in my arms while she was embracing me.

"I just don't know. Something about you, just made me want to kiss you. I swore the minute I saw you, you were the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I stopped even before you came up to me. That's not only because you had fox ears too." I said while looking away with embarrassment. All this sappy dialogue made me feel terribly humiliated. I heard her sniffle a bit then look into my eyes with a neutral facial expression. Until she smiled and looked at me once more. "Arigatou Ikuto." She said while making an odd facial expression. I was dumbfounded. _'I'm glad what I said calmed her down' _that was what was running through my head at the time. But when I was taken off guard, she gently grabbed the tie of my business outfit and brought me in for a tender kiss. "I think you're cute too." she whispered into my ear making tinges of pink appear on my face. How did I know? I could feel my face heating up. And then, "Your face got all pink" she said while giggling. Yeah that's how I knew.

"Honto..." I said astonished. "Hai." she said while playing with her fox ears. "So cute..." I mumbled while staring. She heard me and seductively said, "I heard that"._ 'Okay so maybe she's not as innocent as I thought she was. But still, I won't force her into anything. When the time comes, I'll make her my foxy pet. Opposites will become attracted. Foxes come from the dog's background, while I have qualities like a cat. Nevertheless, I think the two of us will get along just fine' _I thought in my head while I smirked. "Hm, Ikuto's thinking something perverted. I'll keep that in mind. Note to self: don't sleep in the same bed as Ikuto." Amu teased as I started to laugh along with her. "How tragic, there's only one bed in the room Amu~" I purred in her ear. "Well then, I'll sleep on the couch Iku-Chan." she said with a giggle in my ear. "Oh yeah?" I said with a smirk, and she nodded.

Is she trying to make me turned on, because she's doing a hell of a good job. "Don't tell me, you think I'll rape or seduce you while you're asleep..." I said with astonishment. "Seduce, no. Rape, maybe." She said with a wink. "How do I know you wouldn't like it and you do know that it's not rape if you like it." I said with a swift movement pinning her arms down on the couch. "W-Wait just a minute here Iku-" I interrupted her with my lips crashing into hers with one swift movement. Then I retreated back to my original position. I smirked with amusement. "You thought I was going to do something _**dirty**_ didn't you Amu. I think you _**want **_something to happen." I said with a taunting tone. "Don't be ridiculous." She said with a 'cool and spicy' tone. "Aw, my little strawberry is getting embarrassed." I purr gently into her ear. "Your strawberry? As if." She said while turning away with a blush on her face. "Don't deny it honey,_ I know you love me, I know you care. Just shout whenever, and I'll be there."_ I said while starting to sing. "Oh wow, I hate Justin Bieber." I smirked and then said, "same here... Just trying to be funny." I admitted sheepishly while sticking my tongue out.

The week flew away quickly, and the two of us were taking a plane back to my hometown in Japan; Sapporo. The flight wasn't long, and it would've been easier to just drive but I just preferred to do it this way.

As soon as we arrived at my place I told her to close her eyes and directed her inside of my house then removed my hands from her face; I put them there in the first place, assuring that she wouldn't peek. I told her that she could look and the look and facial expression she had was priceless. Her eyes got so big and wide, and twinkled with pure delight.

"Ikuto! Your house is so gorgeous!" she exclaimed while she wrapped her arms around me. "I knew you would like _**our**_ house Amu. It's now ours to share. I never imagined I would for quite a few years." I said while chuckling to myself. The architecture of the house was astonishing. The outside of the house looked like a mansion: not only looked, but it is indeed a mansion. The inside was huge, and it had a grand staircase leading upstairs. There was a few rooms to the side though. One of them was my music room. I loved to play the violin, piano, and various other instruments. Right across the hall from that room is the recording studio. Yes, I also am a singer on the side and I'm rather famous for that. I don't go on tour with concerts and such, well at least not often. Occasionally however, I would.

So that meant that when I went outside, I would go out in disguise with wearing some shades. My eyes, were the most striking features that girls noticed. I am very famous too, believe it or not. Being famous has its advantages. "Whoa is that a recording studio? I love singing!" Amu exclaimed with delight while smiling brightly. She then did something that I did not expect at all, she started to sing. I have never knew a girl that would show her voice to anyone. Usually girls aren't confident, but I loved the way she showed her personality off.

"_**Hisoyaka ni nagareru utagoe ni  
>Sotto mimi wo sumasete<br>**__**Shiroi tsuki no tameiki wakeau no  
>Amaku kuchidzukete<strong>_

_**Koibito no you da ne  
>Motto dakishimete<strong>_

_**Konna ni hikaru nohara no kureru hou he  
>Kimi ga hitori de yuku kara<br>Ima wa musunda yubi no tsuyosa ni  
>Sugaritsuite kimi no kodoku wo hanasanai<strong>_

_**Chiisana hikari wa kitto  
>Kurayami no fukaku ni shizunde iru kara<br>Tooku madoromu houseki no yume  
>Yoru no soko ni futari de sagashiteru<strong>_

_**Hitotsu dake shikanai namae de  
>Watashi wo yonde hoshii no<br>Mada daremo shiranai  
>Sekai no dokoka de nemutteru<strong>_

_**Omoide to mirai ni zutto kagayaite**_

_**Aganau kizu no fukasa ga  
>Kono omoi wo sasaeru you na ki ga shite<br>Ima wa yasashisa yori mo itasa de  
>Kooritsuita kimi no kokoro wo tokashitai<strong>_

_**Nogareru koto no dekinai kage no you ni  
>Itsumo chikaku ni iru kara<br>Kimi no otoshita namida no tsubu ga yubi wo kazaru houseki  
>Kirakira to<strong>_

_**Konna ni hikaru nohara no kureru hou he  
>Kimi ga hitori de yuku kara<br>Ima wa musunda yubi no tsuyosa ni  
>Sugari tsuite kimi no kodoku wo hanasanai<strong>_

_**Chiisana hikari wo kitto  
>Kurayami no fukaku ni mitsukerareru kara<br>Tooku houseki no nemuri wo sagashite  
>Yoru wo koeru chikara wo shinjiteru."<strong>_

When she's finished, she blushes thinking she overdid things. I was utterly speechless at the time. She sounded like an angel when she sang! I felt like a total idiot because I was gawking!

The end of this chapter for now, Review please and I'll continue as soon as I can!


	3. Ikuto Is Sexy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or any of the original characters.

Note to the Readers: Okay, So I'm updating because I feel like it! Anyway, review for this chapter please~, otherwise, I'll take the hint that no one likes this story; discontinue, or even worse: delete the story.

Yes, so I was indeed gawking. I felt like a complete idiot because my mouth was hanging wide open. "Don't keep your mouth open for too long, or flies will come inside." Amu briskly said with a wink. I shut my mouth and said, "You sing amazing!".

"Yeah I get that a lot. Everyone always would ask me to sing something" she said while looking around for a bit until she grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. "Whoa, even upstairs it's amazing! This house is like a mansion, isn't it?" She inquired while focusing her eyes to mine. "H-Hai." I said reluctantly, she's so cute when she's exploring the house~!

"Aw Kawaii~!" She exclaimed with delight while picking up the bouncing dog. "His name is Yoru, he's a Shiba Inu" I said while contently watching her play with his ears. "Well Yoru, is a handsome creature. We're related Yoru~" she said while snuggling against the small canine. He barked with delight as soon as she said that. "Seems he understood." I said with disbelief. "Of course he did, I can speak dog and animal language. See watch: *bark-bark*" Amu said while then barking. Yoru barked back with response. "What's he saying?" I said.

"He says that you don't spend enough time with him." Amu said with a upset facial expression. "Tell him I said, 'I will more often'." She did as I asked and he started barking with delight. I stifled a small giggle then showed her to our room. Yes, I did say our room.

"W-Wait a minute mister. Didn't I say I wasn't going to sleep in the same bed as you?" Amu exclaimed with her face all red. "It's not like I'm going to do anything. Trust me." I said while putting out my pinky, so then I could pinky swear. She reluctantly reached out and shook my pinky with hers. "Okay, but no funny business." I nodded my head with understanding.

"Here so unpack your stuff and put it in these empty doors, If you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a shower. Unless of course, you want to join me" I said while grabbing her by the waist and leading her into the bathroom. "Ew, No!" She exclaimed with her face bright red. I smirked then stuck out my tongue playfully.

I got in the shower and thoroughly washed my hair and body. The whole time I was in the shower, I was imagining the time when Amu was singing. She looked so peaceful and at ease. I felt like a total pervert because I felt my manhood getting harder. Really? Gosh.

As soon as I finished, I wrapped a towel around my waist and dried my hair for a few minutes, then let the rest air dry. Yep, I was lazy twenty four seven. Well, not really. I left the bathroom with only a mere towel covering my 'you know where', and as soon as I left, Amu's face was bright red as she gasped. "P-Put on some clothes!" She nearly screamed. "Aw why Amu, you know you like what you see." I said with a smirk, then pinned her down on the bed.

Her face was as bright as a red lobster! She stared into my violet colored eyes and got lost in them, as I got lost in her golden eyes. 'So beautiful', I thought to myself. "I-Ikuto.." She said while she then brought her hand up and stroked my face. I brought my face down to hers and kissed her tenderly. I never wanted to let go of her, and just keep her in my arms. I've never felt this way about a girl before. I continued to kiss her with affection and passion.

Soon, I felt her mouth allowing me to have an entrance. My tongue dominated hers, as if we were dancing together. Getting every crevice, It was like our tongues were playing tag; I was definitely winning. I heard Amu try to stifle a moan, only to no avail though. I heard it loud and clear. She wrapped her Arms around my neck, pulling me in closer. Damn, at the time; I thought she'd be pissed at me for doing this. But she wasn't.

At first, I didn't feel her truly responding to my kisses. After a while though, she did respond. I felt so exhilarated when that happened. The saliva trailed as I pulled my tongue away from hers and smirked. Her face got bright red soon enough. "I knew you liked what you saw, Amu-Chan..." I whispered seductively in her ear. "Y-You just took me off guard is all." She said, failing to defend her position. "Yeah, that explains why you didn't pull back, or say stop." I said with a smirk while sticking out my tongue. She made a pouting face and I thought it was so adorable. "Now now Amu, it's alright. Everyone thinks I'm sexy. Even I think I'm se-" I tried to say but to no avail was I able to; Amu's lips collided into mine. "Someone, is a little bit too confident." She said with a seductive smirk.

"Okay, are you purposely trying to be sexy~" I purred into her ear causing her to blush. "Maybe~" She said with a sexy look in her eyes.

Maybe I'll do a lemon, this was a short chapter. I will update and do a LONG chapter with perhaps a lemon if I get 2-4 reviews not twenty four, although if you want to get me to twenty four reviews I wouldn't mind ;D I'd update daily if that was the case! Anyways review!


	4. Love

Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara or any of the original characters.

Note to the Readers: Here's the next chapter of Momoiro Kitsune.

* * *

><p>I briskly threw my shirt above my shoulders and onto the ground. My muscular, and rather well-toned chest was revealed. It was shown off rather nicely, and Amu could tell very well. I brought my lips up to hers and pecked them gently. I continuously kissed the small pinkette that was beneath my arms. I somehow managed to firmly hold onto her. I studied her facial expressions closely, of course, when I was done kissing her. Or at least for the time being. I brought my lips against her neck and trailed down to her collarbone, she let out a slightly shrill moan. Much to my satisfaction, my smirk grew wider.<p>

I watched her face grow brighter by the seconds that passed us by. I loved it when she blushed, with her rosy cheeks bright red. "I-Ikuto a-ah!" she moaned out while arching her back. I quickly took off her shirt and looked at her bare stomach and her breasts that were concealed by her bra. I carefully unclasped the bra from the back and removed it, finally revealing to me her ample breasts. I'm guessing they're a size C or something.

I was stunned by her body which seemed as if it were glowing; radiating her beauty. I leaned down right next to her ear and whispered "You look gorgeous Amu"; words that seem to actually make a difference. I've seemed to learn something over a long period of time. This meaning throughout high school, elementary school, middle school, college, and etc. The main thing I learned was that 'Girls may not admit that they're beautiful, and deny it when they get complimented. However, if a boy tells them they're hideous, or ugly: it haunts them for a very long time'. Hence, I knew I had to be sensitive, of course: I wasn't lying when I gave her a compliment. She truly was, and still is, the most beautiful young woman I've ever met.

I leaned down closer to her body and brought my tongue up to her nipples. There, in all that glory, I played with it in my mouth. I had no reluctance as I fondled with her other breast in my other hand, while still playing with one of the nipples in my mouth. Amu arched her back and let out a long moan once again, her face growing more red by the seconds that passed. I found myself becoming more triumphant whenever she made sounds of pleasure. I then switched my position, and focused mainly on the right breast. However, I still groped the other breast, moving it in a spherical motion.

Amu seemed to be running out of breath, due to the fact that she was moaning so much at the time. I flicked my tongue across the nipple then made a circle pattern in sucking on her breasts. I finally retreated and returned back to her adorable face. I brought my lips up to hers and claimed the sweet prize I was yearning for. I got just what I wanted, and if not, more. Despite the fact that the two of us were running low on our ability to breathe occasionally, we still continued our make-out session. At first, we were just bringing our lips up together and repeatedly pecking. But as time progressed, my lips eventually dominated hers and they were able to seek an entrance.

My tongue was successfully able to thrust inside of her mouth and explore every crevice. Her kisses were as sweet as chocolate. Chocolate is my favorite- for ice cream, candy, and everything. I adored chocolate, and as of today: I still do. Together, we can be like strawberries and midnight colored chocolate. Like my midnight blue colored hair. In her mouth, I still heard; oddly enough, I also felt, her moaning. I retreated once again and began descending down to the nape of her neck. I tenderly kissed, then sucked on her neck leaving small, proprietary hickeys.

I then gave her kisses all the way down to her stomach and stared at her skirt. I quickly removed the skirt, due to the fact that I couldn't hold in my excitement. Her underwear was drenched, good signs. This told me that she was being turned on, and getting aroused from this all. Otherwise, it would have been pointless for me to be doing all these things to her. I felt the wet, cotton surface of her panties and I gently fingered her through her underwear. Even that caused her unable to suppress herself from moaning! Whenever she moaned, I felt myself getting more and more hard by the seconds.

* * *

><p>Finally, I was unable to tease her anymore considering even I, myself, was getting impatient. I, with a simple movement, removed her underwear revealing her wet, bald vaginal lips. I brought a finger up to its entrance and merely stroked it, still finding myself teasing her. I don't know why, but I loved to tease her. It's so amusing. Leisurely, I entered my index finger inside of her pussy. At first, I stroke it very gently with a slow and steady pace. But as time progressed, I found my pace getting more brisk. As that happened, I commenced with adding more fingers for more enjoyment for her. It wasn't long until she came on my fingers and I was showing her all that came out, and licking the juices that squirted out. My head went down to lick her womanhood. I found it astonishing that I tasted a small amount of strawberries within her vaginal juices. This made me want to taste even more with a yearning lust.<p>

As I licked every crevice, her moans started to get louder and she started squirming and arching her back with delight. "Ikuto~" she yelled out in bliss, much to my satisfaction. At first, my tongue was thrusting at a slow, steady pace. As this happened, I scavenged and found every crevice of her vagina. But as her moans got louder, I gave her what she was desiring, for me to go faster. Since I did this, she came much quicker than I expected she would. I rested my head on her chest, I remember her heart beating as fast as a cheetah running.

I looked at her with a sincere look; that in which is really rare, and it was very serious. "Amu, are you ready for this? If you want me to stop it's fine." I said with a small tinge of disappointment visible within my voice. She shook her head and merely said "Iieyo, Daijoubu. I'm ready. I trust you Ikuto." she said with a look of admiration in her voice. "I love you Amu." I said with a velvety voice. "I love you too Ikuto." She responded. "This is going to hurt a lot during the beginning, but I promise I'll be gentle." I said while starting to remove my pants and boxers.

As soon as I took all my clothes off, her eyes wandered toward my huge, erect dick. "Sugoi, so big" she murmured while staring. I positioned my cock in front of her small, tight entrance. I gave her a look that confirmed whether or not she was ready. She knew I was, and she nodded. With no rush whatsoever, I leisurely thrust my cock in her tight pussy. Her eyes winced and a tear fell from her face. "Are you okay, my love?" I said while stroking her face with adoration. She nodded and told me to continue. I did as she said. There's no point in stopping now, considering we've gotten this far.

I took extra precautions, making sure to give her the most infinitesimal amount of pain as I could. From what I could see, she was grasping onto the bed as if for dear life. I cautiously and tenderly held onto her petite body from underneath me, at the same time still slowly thrusting inside of her tight opening. My concern vanished as her eyes calmed down, and stopped wincing and she released a moan. I knew at that point that I didn't have to worry, or at least much. This caused me to start to quicken my pace by the seconds that passed by.

"I-Ikuto!" she stammered, due to the amount of moving that was happening. By this point, I was almost being too animalistic, going at an unbelievably fast pace. I checked her face for signs of pain, and there were none so I persisted. There were many traces of pleasure, still to my never ending satisfaction. My heart was possibly going faster than her heart was going not that long ago, or if not faster. "Amu!" I groaned out feeling myself coming close to my climax. "Ikuto! I'm going to cum!" she screamed out in response. "I think I am too!" I screamed, and I was proven correct as we both came right after I said that. I decided that this was our finishing point of sex. We've had enough for one day. It was probably too much for her, and I shouldn't have gone so fast.

I rested my head on her chest, hearing her heartbeat- seeing our synchronization of breathing. I also think our heart rate was along the same wavelength. "Aishiteru Amu." I said with heavy breathing. "I love you too Ikuto." She responded while we then fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p>It was at this point, that I knew that I would be sure to make her mine forever. I loved her more than anyone could know, and the future foretold what would happen.<p>

* * *

><p>See what I'm talking about in the next chapter. Gomen ne everyone, I was kinda delayed with this chapter. I'll update my other stories after this one. I think I should take a break though I must have been writing this for a while. AGAIN SORRY! REVIEW PLEASE!<p> 


End file.
